The Snowball Fight
by Sione
Summary: After some convincing, Erestor decides to join the snowball fight. Minor slash GlorfindelErestor


_I actually have anothe__r Glorfindel/Erestor story that I should be working on right now but this idea demanded to be written down. It's just a silly little story but I hope you enjoy it anyway._

_**Edit:** Now beta'd by my beta reader Helen, thank you! _

Title: The Snowball fight

Author: Sione

Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

Summary: After some convincing, Erestor decides to join the snowball fight. Minor slash Glorfindel/Erestor

---------------------------------------------------------

Erestor trudged through the new fallen snow towards the main building of Imladris. The wind was cold and made his usually pale cheeks rosy. He drew the scarf he wore tighter around him and hastened his steps while in his mind going through the reports waiting for him on his desk. However his thoughts were rudely interrupted when something hard and wet hit the back of his head. Erestor let out an undignified yelp at the sudden onslaught and turned around to face a cheekily smiling Elrohir. He felt the snow slowly running down the back of his head and some of it, to his discomfort, ended up inside his collar.

"Good day Erestor," Elrohir said with an irritably smug expression on his face.

The councillor scowled and was about to give a sharp reply but a small figure suddenly dashed past him and he ended up with a small boy plastered against the back of his legs. Small hands grabbed his robe and gave a sharp tug.

"Help us Erestor, they are winning," Estel said out of breath while he heavily leaned on Erestor.

"Who are wining?" Erestor craned his neck to get a better look at the winded child who was standing behind him with a big happy smile on his lips. He was muffled-up with thick layers of clothing that covered him from top to toe.

"Ro and Findel!"

"And what exactly are they winning?" He inquired while he rearranged the excited boy's woollen scarf that was about to fall off.

"Our snowball fight of course!" Estel replied with a squeal and ducked behind Erestor when a snowball flew past them. Erestor turned around just in time to see Elladan getting a snowball thrown at him by Glorfindel which he quickly sidestepped. Elrohir was bending down and gathered a new snowball to throw at them.

"I see." A small smile spread across Erestor's lips.

"Dan, over here!" Estel shouted to his brother. "Restor is going to help us."

Although the sight of grown-up elves right in the middle of a snowball fight amused him, Erestor didn't have the actual intention to join the fight, he had things to do.

"Good!" Elladan ran up to them and heaved the giggling boy up in the air. "We could use an extra hand, we can't let them win, now can we?"

"No, I really must go, I have things to-" A snowball landed right in the middle of Erestor's face and made him sputter snow. He angrily wiped the cold snow from his face and first glared at Elrohir who had started laughing but when looking at Glorfindel's mischievous lopsided smile he knew who the culprit was.

"Glorfindel!" He shouted indignant.

The golden-haired elf just ignored his annoyance. "So we have some new competition."

"No-" Erestor started but Glorfindel interrupted him.

"Come on Erestor, join the fun." He bent down and started to form another snowball.

Estel and Elladan had already taken the opportunity to attack the distracted laughing Elrohir. With a squeal Estel threw himself at his brother with a snowball in both hands. But Erestor still had his eyes on the warrior who now had a snowball ready in his hand and was still looking at him with that mischievous smile.

"You wouldn't dare," Erestor warned him and backed away a couple of steps.

Glorfindel took one step closer with a big grin on his face. "You're the enemy now." He raised his arm and threw the ball at him but this time Erestor was prepared and ducked so it just managed to graze his shoulder. Forgetting about the reports he quickly gathered up some snow into his hands.

"You're in big trouble now," he growled and ran towards the blond elf that laughed and rushed to join Elrohir who was bombarded with snow by his brothers.

A big snowball fight escalated and Erestor forgot all about his work, he just intended to have his revenge. To his satisfaction he eventually got it when he managed to hit the smug warrior in the side of his face with a well placed snowball. With a laugh he dashed behind a tree before Glorfindel had time for retribution. Erestor hadn't either forgotten about the snowball from Elrohir, and he had every intention to make the young elf pay for it. With Estel as distraction he sneaked up at the unknowing elf and pushed down a big chunk of snow down his cloak and tunic. Elrohir howled at the sudden coldness running down his back and started to shake his clothes in an attempt to get the snow out.

Estel shrieked with laughter when seeing his brother hop around, he was delighted to now have two elves on his side and Erestor turned out to be a really good team mate. He stumbled backwards in a big pile of snow and his already snow-caked clothes became even wetter. Elladan fished his little brother out of the snow and put him on his hip.

"You're soaked little one, we should get you inside." He looked over at Elrohir who was still trying to get the snow out his clothes. "Besides your brother seems to be just as wet," he said with a laugh.

"Already, but I'm not cold!" Estel whined. He didn't want to stop now when they were finally winning.

"Maybe not but you soon will be with those wet clothes. Ada will not be happy with us if you get a cold."

"Listen to your brother, Estel." Glorfindel ruffled the boy's hair. He glanced at Elrohir who was glaring at Erestor who just winked innocently in reply. "It wouldn't be fair to continue with my partner down, peace?" He held out his hand.

With a smile Estel grabbed the warrior's big hand with his small one. "Peace."

"Lets get inside then, are you coming? Elladan asked.

"Soon, I have a score to settle first, go on without me," Glorfindel answered with a smug smile.

Elladan laughed. "Don't take too long or we will drink up all the chocolate without you."

When Elladan had carried a happy but tired Estel inside with a muttering Elrohir on his heels Glorfindel turned to Erestor, a grin spreading across his face.

"I guess we should ret-" Erestor stopped himself. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He nervously watched Glorfindel move closer to him. "I don't have time for this, just stay right where you are." He raised a warning finger while he started to back away.

But when he saw the blond elf just coming closer he glanced over Glorfindel's shoulders towards the house. With all the speed he could muster he sidestepped the warrior and bolted towards it. But with his heavy robe hindering him, he had no chance against Glorfindel's warrior speed. He was halfway to the house when two strong arms encircled his waist and he was expecting a cold snowball down his neck. But to his surprise the arms tighten their grip and picked him up. He yelped when he was slung over Glorfindel's shoulder.

"What are you doing, put me down!"

He tried to rise from the shoulder but an arm pulled him down, he yelped once again when the captain ignored his protests and just hoisted him higher up and took a better grip around his quarry. Erestor took a firm grip on Glorfindel's cloak, though he knew his lover would never drop him.

"So how come I'm covered in snow and you're almost dry? That doesn't seem fair to me," Glorfindel stated matter-of-factly.

"That's because you're terrible at snowball fights," Erestor sniggered.

Glorfindel snorted but kept walking, Erestor struggled to see where they were going and managed to give the warrior a kick in the ribs in the process. Glorfindel grunted and let out a huff of air.

"Serve you right, where are we going?"

"I would ruin the surprise if I told you, now be still." He gave Erestor's bottom a light slap.

"Don't do that, what if someone saw us!"

"So?"

"I rather not have people see the Chief Councillor getting his bottom slapped! It's degrading enough being carried, are you going to let me down or must I force you?"

Glorfindel chuckled. "Don't worry I will let you down." The warrior had stopped and Erestor now saw where he was supposed to drop him.

"Oh no, you don't!" When seeing the big pile of snow the warrior had planned to drop him in Erestor clung to Glorfindel's shoulders and wrapped his legs firmly around his waist. In the long run his struggle didn't save him from the snow but to his satisfaction he did at least managed to drag the blond elf with him. He laughed when Glorfindel landed face first in the snow but lost his breath when the warrior's heavy bulk landed on top of him with a thump. Erestor pushed at his shoulder, Glorfindel got the hint and heaved himself up on his elbows.

"Oh Valar, you're heavy," he said when he was able to take a cold breath of air.

"Are you calling me fat?"

"No, I'm calling you heavy."

The warrior snorted. "Well it wasn't my plan to land on top of you, that's your own doing." He grinned. "Though now that I'm here, I can't say that I mind."

Erestor smiled and ruffled some snow out of the blond tresses. "So now that I'm just as wet as you, are you going to stop this nonsense and let me up?"

"Are you not enjoying yourself?"

"No, I'm cold, my clothes are wet, I'm crushed by an over-sized warrior, I'm behind schedule and this is all your fault." He pointed a finger into Glorfindel's chest.

Glorfindel feigned a hurt expression which lasted but a second before he leered down at him. "Perhaps I can make it up to you."

"Maybe." Erestor licked his lips in anticipation.

Glorfindel leaned forward and let their warm breaths mingle for a while before he closed the gap and met Erestor's lip in a sensual kiss which momentarily let him forget about their cold surrounding. But when they broke apart and the blond started to nibble on his earlobe he shifted uncomfortably in his wet clothes.

"Mmm, this is wonderful and all but I would prefer we continue this when I can lie down on a warm bed instead of the cold ground, let me up."

"So the reports can wait?" Glorfindel said hopefully and blew a breath of warm air into his ear that made Erestor's insides tingle.

"I could always do them tomorrow."

"I like the sound of that."

Glorfindel drew back and got to his feet. He leaned down and heaved Erestor up on his feet with two hands under his armpits. However as soon as the dark-haired elf regained his footing he was once again slung over Glorfindel's broad shoulder. Erestor angrily kicked at him.

"What are you doing? Glorfindel, I swear that if you carry me into the house you better stay awake tonight because I will kill you in your sleep."

Glorfindel chuckled and just kept walking, with a fuming Erestor over his shoulder.

The End

--------------------------------------------------------------

Please review!


End file.
